


How well he can worship

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Bottom Lucifer, Church Sex, M/M, Priest!AU, Priest!Castiel, Priest!Sam, Rough Sex, Top Sam, demon!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: Sam is a priest in a small town, where he's living peacefully. But a demon tries to seduce him and it's hard to resist...
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	How well he can worship

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Lucifer is not the Devil. He's a regular demon, even I think he was an angel before.  
> I like reading porn, but I'm not good at writing it. I hope the sex scenes are okay.  
> Enjoy !

Sam was fucked. From the moment he laid his eyes on the smirking, provocative man. Actually, he was pretty sure he wasn’t a man. There was something about him. Something not natural, too intense. And if he saw sometimes, a faint red glow in his eyes, he was sure it wasn’t his imagination. Nevertheless, Sam was fascinated by him. He should be scared.

He had always wanted to be a priest. Since he had put a foot in a church when he was five and contemplated the colored windows, the graceful statues and the hushed ambience, he had been charmed. His parents had been surprised when he began asking about the Bible, because no one was a believer in the family. But he liked the stories, so they indulged him. The more he knew, the more he wanted to know. He decided to go to college and then to enter a seminary. He studied a lot, intrigued by the lore and the differences there could be within the ages and places. Dean teased him a lot about his religious interest but he always supported him. He still pretended that he hadn’t cried when Sam has been ordained, but no one was fooled. He had been appointed to a small church, in a quiet town. He liked it a lot. The inhabitants were welcoming, and there was a lot of green around.

The man – even if he wasn’t one – had began coming a few weeks ago. He had noticed him in the back of the crowd at mass, then wandering in the church, looking at the paintings. He didn’t understand why he had noticed him at first. He looked ordinary at the first glance. Blond, messy hair, tall but not taller than himself, soft around the middle, maybe forty-something. A ruffled white shirt with a green overcoat. Nothing special. But at the moment their eyes met, Sam had felt it. His skin had erupted in goosebumps. There was something extraordinary in the man’s gaze, like he had lived hundred of years , had seen everything and could know everything about you. He had felt pinned down by his stare, unable to move, aware of being thoroughly observed. He had also felt a peculiar warmth in his lower body. The man had smirked at that moment, as if he knew what was going through his mind. Sam had blushed furiously and had ran away. He spent a lot of time praying that night, unable to think about anything else but that man’s face.

He came often. He couldn’t pick up a pattern. Sometimes he came three days in a row, sometimes two days a week, or only once. He always stared at Sam, but stayed away. They would exchange glances, the man would make a knowing smile and Sam would try to look composed. He generally failed. There was no way that he didn’t know what effect he had on Sam. He wondered sometimes if he could read all the impure thoughts he triggered in him, the desperate prayers, the confessions, the throbbing desire, the longing keeping him awake late at night in his bed. He had never felt such a compulsion. Celibacy hadn’t been too hard on him. He had taken the vow, knowing he wouldn’t be too affected. There had been a woman, once. Jessica, who he had met in college. They had dated, and it had been wonderful. He had even considered living with her sometimes. But then she had died in a fire. They had a good relationship, and he wasn’t a stranger to sex. He had desired her. It was different now. It was burning through him, making him long and want and need. It obsessed him, distracting him at any time of the day, plaguing his dreams. It was violent, almost painful. And the man knew it.

He casually sashayed in the aisles, scratching his nape, stretching his back. And he looked. Oh, he looked. He never hid. On the contrary, he flaunted himself in front of Sam, always close enough so he would see everything he did, but never close enough so they could interact. He seemed content to tempt him from afar. He had wondered why he was doing that. It wasn’t the first time that someone took an interest in him. Young and mature women had already tried catching his attention, in more or less subtle ways. There was something different about him, and not the fact that he was a man. It was more because of the way he seemed to take it like a game. He couldn’t say if the man really wanted to seduce him or if he just wanted to pretend. It looked like a challenge, to see how much time he would be able to resist. And at the same time, he had that confidence that indicated that he was sure of the outcome. Like he knew that Sam would fatally succomb, but wanted to stretch the chase. Maybe Sam himself knew it too. It was more a matter of when than a matter of if.

It had become worse when the man had began coming closer and when Sam had understood that the man wasn’t a man, but something not human at all. He had bended over the stoup when Sam was barely two meters away and that had been the first time Sam had seen his eyes glowing faintly, a red hue coloring his previously blue irises. Sam had gasped and had nearly let the candle he was holding fall on the floor. The demon – what else could he be – had winked at him and left. It had done nothing to calm his desire. It should have convinced him to look away, to ask him to leave maybe. It only made him weaker to his wants, like he had already given up, already accepted the power the creature had over him. His dreams had become wilder, tainted with blasphemous pictures. He couldn’t help being aroused by the imbalance between them, knowing the other could overpower him more easily than any human, without effort. And it was something, because there were very few people as tall as Sam, and he had became quite muscled since he liked doing sport. Maybe he was an incubus, feeding on his desire and visiting him in his sleep. Everyday, he woke up wondering if he would see him. And he feared seeing him as much as he wanted to see him. It was harder and harder to hide his reaction in public. As soon as he saw him, he could feel himself harden in his pants. Sam was damned. That demon would send him straight to hell and he would even thank him for it. He couldn’t help thinking it would be worth it.

He hadn’t seen him for a while. Some of his parishioners had asked him what was wrong because he “looked sad” and he knew it wasn’t a coincidence. He should be relieved that the demon was gone but he was clearly moping. Had he got bored with Sam ? He finished cleaning up, blowing off the last candles. He was tired today and he was impatient to sleep. He lost his footing on a step and nearly fell, catching a bench at the last second.

“Careful Father. Wouldn’t want to damage that beautiful face of yours, would we ? ”

He had never heard his voice, and yet, he knew it was him. He was already hard, and he didn’t dare to turn around to face him. The demon probably knew it, but he wished to cling on the last shreds of dignity he had left, otherwise he would already be on his knees, begging to be taken.

“Are you scared ? ”

The demon was circling him, trying to face him. He was paralyzed, mind blank. He didn’t notice the movement before the man’s face was a few centimeters from his. His eyes were blue. He had a small pout. A few hair strayed on his forehead. Sam wanted to kiss him. Plunder his mouth, press him tight against him and finally, finally get what he had been craving for so long.

“You’re… ”

He didn’t even know what he wanted to say. A finger was pressed on his lips and the contact made him tremble with want.

“Shhh. No need. I’ll give you what you want. Eventually. ”

His voice was teasing and seductive. Sam closed his eyes when two hands circled his head, brushing his hair. He wanted to grab him but he forced himself to still his own hands. The demon had a small laugh.

“Come on, Sammy. Take what you need. Don’t you think you deserve it ? You’ve been so good all this years. Always dutiful, always kind, never lazy, you never strayed. Don’t you think you deserve a reward ? ”

He was whispering against his ear, having forced Sam to bend slightly toward him. It made him all tingly to hear such praises, added to light strokes over his shoulders and sides. A whimper escaped his throat and opened his eyes. The demon's smile was wider. He had stopped moving.

“You don’t intend to make me wait, do you ? I thought you were a perfect gentleman. Well, not too much I hope. ”

Sam abruptly grabbed his ass in both hands and molded his body to his, pressing their crotches together. He nuzzled the man’s neck, already panting. It felt good. He was already losing control, mind clouded with arousal. He hold the demon tighter, more tight than he would have done with a human. The creature didn’t seem to feel it, or if he did, he didn’t mind.

“Hmm, so strong for a human. ”

That confirmed it. He was still whispering, hot breath against his ear.

“ Please. ”

“Hmm ? ”

“Can I kiss you ? ”

His voice was cracking. He was already wrecked. All these weeks longing for him, all these nights spent thinking of him, imagining his body against his, had been a torture.

“But of course, Sam. ”

He pressed his mouth to his, gently. The demon let him, an amused smile on those tempting lips. He waited a moment, then took the lead, biting Sam's lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Sam was feeling weak in the knees. He felt the demon grinding against him and it was making his head spin. He let his hands roam on the man’s body. It was so different from what he had experienced with Jess. The demon pushed him at the chest, making him step backwards. His legs hit the bench and he fell more than he sat on it. He hadn’t had the time to think about what was happening before having a lapful of demon. 

The fingers sliding under his shirt were cold, but he felt so hot that it was a blessing. He had no idea when his collar had been removed and his shirt unbuttoned but his shoulders were exposed and the man was sucking bruises on them. He was moaning, cock straining against his zipper. He was going to come in his pants if it went on, but the demon had resume his grinding and kissing and Sam was forgetting his own name.

“Oh, oh, oh… ”

He hadn’t felt this good in… ever really. He was losing it, needy and incoherent. He sobbed against the man’s neck, wrapping his arm tight around him. The hands on his skin were warming up, and the mouth on his neck had turned to biting. He felt an orgasm approaching and he said so, words barely eligible.

Next thing, he was alone on the bench, disheveled and still hard. He heard a chuckle.

“Til next time little priest. Be a good boy and I’ll give you more. ”

He could have come with a mere touch of his hand, but he was suddenly alone in the church, aware of the chill of the night, and of the place he was in. Shame downed on him and he dressed himself quickly, ignoring his erection, to go back to his room. It took a long time to fall asleep, blood pulsing in his length. He dreamt of a hungry mouth on him.

He tried to meditate, to pray, to see his counselors (Well, he didn’t exactly said why he was coming, he stayed vague and said he had trouble with carnal thoughts. No need to alarm everyone by talking about demons.) Nothing worked. He had let him in, and it was worse. He wouldn’t go away. He wanted to respect his vow of celibacy, but it was too hard when the demon was prancing around the church, giving him lascive looks and light touches when he brushed past him. He could have thought it was because the other was a demon, a creature of darkness and that its power was too strong, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He was weak. And he wanted. One push and he would forsake all his beliefs, worship the devil and forget all about God. No one had prepared him to face such a threat and he felt lost. The demon was playing him like a fiddle. He knew exactly where to push. Sam was thanking God that no one had noticed what was going on. He was so distracted he was worried for his job.

Thankfully, Father Novak was coming this day. He was an older priest, who had taken a liking to Sam in his seminary. The man was kind, always have good advice and he was weird in a funny way. They talked about the parish and the town Sam lived in. They weren’t any problems really, it was quiet. He had regulars, who liked to chat with him. He had already called him for guidance several times, and Father Novak hadn’t been surprised when he called lastly.

“We’re only humans, Samuel. It’s perfectly normal to have such thoughts, you mustn’t think that you’re failing.”

“I know. But it seems I can’t shake those thoughts, whatever I do. ”

“You’re young. You’ll have periods of doubt, you’ll see. Keep your eyes on the big picture and never forget what you’re here for. ”

Castiel’s grave voice was soothing.

“Who’s that man ? ”

“Where ? ”

“The blond man over there.”

His heart jumped.

“I don’t know. He often comes but we never spoke.”

He hadn’t noticed the demon. An old woman asked to speak to him and when they were finished, he saw that Father Novak was talking to the demon. He wondered what they were talking about. He had never spoken to him like that and he couldn’t help but being a bit jealous. Of course, the blond kept giving him little glances and smirks. He didn’t dare to join them, it would have been too awkward. He took confessions with his mind elsewhere, trying hard to stay focused on his parishioners. He took deep breaths when the person he was with left. He liked the dark of the confessional. He had barely the time to relax when someone else entered.

“Forgive me Father, I have sinned. It had been, hmm, a few hundred years since my last confession I guess. ”

That mocking voice could be no one else’s. He tried to keep his voice steady.

“So, lust I guess. You see, there is that man. I seduced him. He’s a man of the cloth, I shouldn’t have. But he’s irresistible. ”

That damn voice was going to be the death of him. He was painfully hard and he had to fight himself not to put his hand on his groin to relieve himself.

“I had a taste, but I want more.”

His voice had dropped, deep and sweet.

“I want to see him on his knees, see how well he can worship. I want to taste every inch of his body so he never forgets my touch. He’s so very responsive, you should see it for yourself. ”

He was aching to touch him. Steadying himself with a hand on a panel, he tried to even his breathing, but it was no use.

“I told him I would give him more if he were a good boy for me. Do you think he will ? ”

The creature stopped talking, waiting.

“Will you be a good boy for me, Samuel ? ”

He nearly choked.

“Yes. ”

It was a whisper, barely audible. The next second, the demon was on his side, towering over him. He squirmed on his chair. Hand went for his hair, pulling lightly. He closed his eyes, mouth opened. A hand slid on his face, and he grabbed the wrist to press it to his mouth. The demon chuckled and he felt him kneel between his legs.

“Have someone ever done that to you ? I bet not. ”

How he had opened his pants so quickly, it was a mystery. His cock twitched with the feeling of air on it. His eyes were still closed and he tried to feel what was happening. A soft sensation against his length made him whine – was it his cheek ? It felt like he was rubbing the side of his face against him. The answer was no. No one had done that. He hadn’t dated Jess that long, and they hadn’t been very adventurous. She had used her hands, and maybe they would have done something else, but they didn’t had sex that much and then she died and… He had to put a hand on his mouth to stop a cry. The demon had plunged Sam's dick deep in his mouth and the feeling was glorious. His hips jerked forward and two strong hands came to pin him in his place.

“Oh God ! ”

So that was what being sucked felt like. It was better he had imagined.

“Blaspheming already ? When I’m done with you, you’ll even forget that name. ”

It wasn’t hard to believe that. He let himself slide against the wall, head thrown back. His hands tangled in soft blond strands. The demon knew what he was doing. He was taking Sam to the root, letting him feel the tightness of his throat then was drawing back, applying a wet suction on his glans. It was maddening. The rythm was accelerating and Sam had more and more difficulty to keep his voice down. He was losing himself in the sensation. Pleasure was tingling down his spine.

“Oh please, please ,please… ”

It hadn’t taken much to have him begging, but last time he had been left alone and frustrated, and he didn’t want a repeat. He didn’t last long. He came with a muted cry, feeling the demon’s nose brushing his belly. The man softly caressed his sides, not minding the grip on his hair that had turned tight. He pressed his tongue softly, making Sam twitch. He withdrew suddenly, putting pressure on Sam’s nape to make him bend. Their mouths met, and he tasted himself on the man’s tongue. His mind was blank, he was floating. He vaguely felt his clothes being rearranged. A soft kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth and he was left alone, still shaking from his orgasm. It took him a long time to compose himself and leave the confessional. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed his state, not even Father Novak.

He couldn’t be saved. He gave mass dutifully, talking about repentance and divine spirit. He was ashamed. They had no idea, all of them, how much damned he was. How sin was pervading his mind and body, how he took pleasure in following its path. He was damned and he wasn’t even that mad about it. He desperately craved the touch of this god-forsaken creature. Touch that the said creature was now denying him. He was cruel, toying with him relentlessly. After the scene in the confessional, he kept appearing, touching Sam here and there, but never letting him get close. He made obscene gestures with his tongue, making Sam all flustered. It was like he was everywhere. Actually, he probably was, because he had already proved that he could teleport. Maybe he could even make himself invisible to anyone but Sam. Anyway, he was close to explode. He had never felt such emotions before. There was envy, jealousy, desperation, and even anger. He was beginning to resent the demon, not because he was tempting him, but because he made it hard. He even had violent thoughts sometimes, which should have horrified him, but only managed to arouse him more. He dreamt of making the demon submit, of pounding into him, slapping that smug face —

He had never jerked off so much, even when he was a teen. He had been curious about his own body of course, but he had calmed down after high school. He indulged himself sometimes but it wasn’t a need he felt too often. Now, he had to relieve himself at least twice a day. It was a miracle he didn’t get hard in front of his parishioners.

He was in the caves, retrieving some bottles of holy water when the demon appeared next to him. He didn’t even pretend to be human now. He looked at Sam without making a move, his mouth curled in a lazy smile. Sam continued what he was doing, ignoring him. Two could play a game. It only seemed to amused the demon further. He closed the gap between them and Sam found himself trapped between him and a table.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Why do you torture yourself so much ? ”

“You’re the one who keeps his distance. ”

“Oh Sam, ever the gentleman. Such a good boy. I need you to be bad now. Hmm ? What don’t you just take what you want ? ”

The last sentence was moaned in his ear. The demon melted against him, purring. Sam's hands were twitching at his sides. Lips were tracing his face, barely touching it. The blond bit him in the neck, hard.

“Ouch ! ”

A laugh and he was gone. How long could he last before completely losing it ?

It went on a few more weeks. He was missing sleep. He was irritable. He couldn’t concentrate. He officiated a wedding, which normally delighted him because everyone looked so happy, and he couldn’t wait for it to end. Not for the first time, the demon was perched on his desk when he was ready to go to bed. He tried to ignore him, sliding under his sheets and turning his back to him. The demon was babbling, commenting on what had happened in the church. He had began talking a lot, so much it wasn’t even about sex anymore. He just talked and talked, and it was almost worse, because Sam was still thinking about sex, even when the blond wasn’t actively trying to seduce him. It should have helped, but it made Sam feel even more lewd.

“Come on, pay attention to me, I’m bored ! ”

“I need to sleep, can’t you stop that ? ”

“Why, have you tired of me already ? I’m talking about your dear parishioners, isn’t it your duty to worry about them ? ”

“I really have no business knowing their private life of they don’t want to get me. ”

“ I think you should know that the family that gives so much money to your church is tearing each other down because their daughter is dating a black man and they’re not happy about it. Doesn’t seem very christian to me, what do you think ? Or do you want to talk about Mr Rogers, who’s definitely not looking at little girls in the way he should ? ”

“Then why don’t you go to their bedroom if you’re so concerned about it ? ”

“I could. But they’re boring and you’re not. ”

“Well, glad to know a demon finds me interesting. ”

“Sarcasm ! We’re getting somewhere. ”

“Why did you came here ? ”

“You mean in your bedroom ? ”

“You know what I mean. ”

“I was bored.”

“That seems to be a recurrent state of yours. ”

“You’d get bored too if you were immortal. Anyway,I was in the area, tempting people when I saw you. You seemed deliciously fun to play with, so I stuck around. ”

“I’m not a toy ! ”

“You should be honored, I don’t that with anyone. Generally I just tempt them into doing it to someone else. I don’t make a habit of letting humans put their filthy hands on me. ”

“Are you an incubus ? ”

“No. I’m bigger game. ”

“Have you ever met God ? ”

“Wouldnt be funny if I told you, right ? Maybe I did. Maybe he doesn’t exist. You’ll see when you die. Or not. ”

“Are there a lot of demons on Earth ? ”

“Trying to get information now ? Why do I get in return ? ”

“What do you want ? ”

“I want you to let go. ”

“What ? ”

“I want to see you lose that control you clung so tightly to. I want to see you give in to your desires, to put yourself first for once. I want you to have fun, to be happy. ”

“I’m happy. ” He said defensively.

“Are you ? ”

Their eyes were locked. The demon was flaring his, red circle glowing faintly next to the light. He was now sitting on his bed, smiling.

“What do YOU want, Sam ? I can’t create feelings or thoughts. I can only act on what is already there. So, why don’t you let me give you what you crave so badly ? ”

“Because it’s wrong. ”

“Said who ? ”

“I took a vow. ”

“Take my gift. ”

He lied down on Sam, attacking his mouth. He could feel all his body pressed against him, separated by the sheet. He was both warm and cold, and his weight felt good. He was licking into his mouth, stubble scratching Sam's freshly shaved skin. It gave him shivers. His hair was soft, his back solid and their hips were colliding, grinding furiously.

“Please… ”

“You beg so prettily, Sam, but that’s not what you want, right ? ”

He knew what the demon was talking about. But he didn’t want to admit it. He had always been scared of the darkness he felt inside him. He had put it away, trying to be gentle, soft and caring, always. It wasn’t lying. He genuinely wanted it that way. But he knew he was ignoring a part of him, which craved to take control and exerce his power. But his body, tall and broad, made it easy for him to hurt people and he didn’t want that. The demon was right. He couldn’t break him, he wasn’t human. He could theoretically let go with him, be as rough as he wanted and forget all about what was proper or good. But was it worth it ? To throw away all those a years just to indulge a small kink ?

“I can’t… ”

The demon sighed.

“I’ll give you everything, but you have to be ready. In the mean time… ”

He disappeared right before Sam could come. He held back a cry of frustration and fisted the sheets until his knuckles were white. He fell asleep ignoring his painful erection, as if he wanted to punish himself for his weakness.

The concert was beautiful. He was glad he had followed Mrs Harvelle's advice and hired the two trumpeters and the organist. It was lovely and everyone was listening with delight. A few parishioners came to chat with him, Mrs Harvelle included.

“They’re good, aren’t they ? ”

“Very. Thank you for the contact. ”

He spotted the demon in the diminishing crowd. He was talking to Mrs McLeod, who seemed totally charmed. She was literally swooning, brushing her red curls and batting her eyelashes. Her son, who was about five, was trying to get her attention by clinging to her dress. He had never talked to anyone else before and Sam felt jealousy twisting his stomach. His feet moved before he had the time to think.

“Mrs McLeod, I hope you liked the concert. ”

“Oh, it was wonderful. I’m so glad I came. ”

She was eyeing the blond intently.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to borrow your friend. ”

He grabbed the demon’s shoulder, a bit forcefully, and dragged him away.

“My my, Sam, you’re eager today ! ”

“What are you doing with my parishioners ? ”

“Nothing they’re not asking for. She’s lonely, Sam. And she’s right, she deserves better from life that the absolute wanker who got her pregnant. ”

“Oh how kind of you. A real angel.”

He only met a knowing smile, that he had no idea how to interpret. He was angry like he had never been and he didn’t know why.

“I have to entertain myself. And maybe Hell needs new souls. ”

“I won’t let you corrupt my church ! ”

“But it’s so easy ! There’s not much work to be honest. A few chosen words and that McLeod woman would sell her offspring. Humans are weak. ”

“And you make sure they fall. ”

“I have nothing better to do. ”

A finger on his lips, he was looking at Sam in an almost calculating way. It angered him more.

“I’m only giving them a choice they wouldn’t consider otherwise. I don’t force anyone. ”

“You’re tricking them. ”

“Am I tricking you ? ”

“I know what you are. They don’t. ”

“True. Should I tell them ?”

He grabbed him by the shirt, making him stumble forward. The demon didn’t seem to be fazed by the sudden move. He was still smiling, but his eyes had gone red.

“You’d better play with me Sam. Otherwise, I could go and corrupt some of your flock.”

“You’ll do no such thing. ” Sam growled.

“No ? ”

The demon was brushing his lips against his. He gave a small lick.

“Why should I listen to you ? ”

He could have found an excuse. Really, he could have tried to pretend he was doing this to keep his parishioners safe, but why lie ? The creature saw right through him.

“Because I’m gonna make you.”

There was a strange calm taking over him. He guided the demon by the wrist all the way to his bedroom, and threw him on the narrow bed. The blond made a motion to get back on his feet but Sam pinned him down on the bed by the shoulders. The demon squirmed playfully.

“Oh Sam. I’m glad you’re ready. It will be worth it, I promise. ”

They fought for dominance. Or more like he let Sam manhandle him half of the time, because he was sure the superhuman strength couldn’t be matched if he wasn’t willing. He was shamelessly groping him, mouth latching on the lightly cold skin. The demon had wrapped his legs around his waist and he was rutting against him, pushing him into the mattress. Their tongues were battling and he wondered briefly if the demon enjoyed it in the same way that a human did or if he only rejoiced at the damnation he brought. Maybe both. Clothes got removed one by one and Sam took a time to really look at the body before him. He was suddenly shy. When he had slept with Jess for the first time, they had explored each other, both unsure and clumsy. It had taken some time to get confident enough with touching her without hesitation – and they hadn’t gotten really far, because —

“You’re not thinking of someone else, are you Sammy ? Makes me think I’m not doing my job correctly. ”

He found himself thrown on his back, the demon straddling him.

“Come on, Sam, I thought you were gonna… what was it ? « make me listen » ? I’m waiting. ”

Sam growled and grabbed the blond's head, kissing him with passion. His hands slid on the curve of his ass, testing the elastic skin. On an impulse, he slapped a cheek. The demon had a moan that turned into a laugh.

“That’s it, Sam. Take what you want. I won’t break. ”

“I want… ”

“Yeah ? ”

“More. ”

“Then go for it.”

He had a fire burning inside of him. It made him hunger for something he had never thought twice about. He manhandled the demon until he was where he wanted and grabbed his hair, pushing down on his head toward his cock. He felt the smile against the sensitive skin before a hot wet tongue dragged along the length. He toyed with the head first, licking around and applying the slightest pressure.

“Please… ”

The mouth was instantly gone.

“None of that Sammy. Remember ? The deal was for you to let go. ”

Sam swallowed. He had a last chance to get out of this. He could still repent and put this behind him. Maybe his soul was still worth saving. If he had the courage to push the demon away… But he didn’t. He brought the blond back to his task, this time not letting his hold lessen. He pushed until he felt a nose pressing on him. It was tight and hot and wet and deep and the last shred of control was forgotten. Fingers tightly locked in the blond strands, he rammed the head up and down his cock, the demon following happily. His balls were tightening when the blond escaped and he had a cry of despair. He fought his way back to the wiggling body, and slid a finger in the man underneath. It was warm and pliant, and he wanted to sink into it. So he did. The demon laughed in delight wham Sam sheathed himself to the root, towering over him while keeping him down with hands on his chest. He bended a bit toward the blond, feeling the demon's legs tightening on his sides. He began thrusting harder, harsh pumps making the blond rock under him. His dick was hard, splayed on his belly and swinging with the motions. He was still smiling smugly and Sam wanted to wipe that off his face. His hand collided with his right cheek and for a second, the demon seemed surprised, his mouth forming an o, the sound echoing in the room. Then his eyes bore into Sam's, red intensifying.

“You like it, Sam ? That’s what you want ? Say it. ”

“I like it. ”

His voice was wrecked and he was out of breath, but he wouldn’t have stopped for anything.

“Say yes to me Sam. Let me give you everything. ”

“Yes ! ”

The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin. He couldn’t stop his moans. He understood why it could be addictive. He felt powerful, free but also taken care of. It felt good and safe when it wasn’t at all, and he cursed the demon under his breath.

“You filthy creature, tempting people to sin. I should destroy you. ”

“Hmm, promises promises. You won’t get rid of me, Sam, we both know that. You'll keep me on the side while worshipping your God before everyone's eyes. But I’ll know the truth, right ? I know where you belong. It’s not with Him. He doesn’t care about you like I do. ”

“Stop blaspheming, demon. ”

“Make me.”

The anger was still high – and he knew it was directed at himself, not even at the blond. He was chasing his orgasm, hips stuttering and he pressed a harsh hand to the demon’s throat, pressing down. The demon smile widened, as if being choked was what he had always waited for. When he talked, it came out as a rasp.

“I knew you had it in you.”

Sam was taken in a bruising kiss. Then the demon purred in his ear.

“Good boy.”

It was the last straw. The praise made him come hard, shaking from head to toes. He slumped on the warm body under him, hands gently combing through his hair. He was near to tears and he clung to the demon. He felt lost, as if he was discovering himself in a totally different way. It scared him, because it felt more right than anything else had.

“Stay. ”

It was a plea that he croaked in the sheets. If the demon let him now, it would destroy him. But the blond wrapped an arm around him, the other still in his hair and Sam fell asleep like that.

He didn’t restrain himself anymore after that. Sometimes he took what he wanted, pounding the demon into the nearest surface, sometimes he followed the lead, pliant and grateful. Like today. He found himself on his knees, hard floor dugging in his kneecaps, in front of his bed, where the demon was sitting. He was tucked in between his legs, bobbing his head lazily, eyes closed. The blond was stroking his hair, murmuring praises. The weight on his tongue was comforting and he sucked harder, making the length flex. He was no longer shy or hesitant. The demon had taught him well and he knew what he wanted.

He stopped coming without a prior warning. Sam became restless, hit hard by withdrawal. That was it then. His soul was damned and the demon was bored. Even if he shouldn’t have waited anything from him, he had felt cared for in a way he never had. Not that he had lacked affection, his family had always supported him and Jess had been nothing but kind. But he knew that his father had been a bit disappointed that he wasn’t like Dean, who liked hunting and repairing cars. And the others, they know nothing about the darkness that was nestled in him. With the demon, he had nothing to hide.

Months passed and Sam came back to his routine. Prayers, confessions, mass, chores, reading, praying again… He was feeling a bit numb, if he was honest. He missed the comfort of the demon. He didn’t even know what to call him. Did demons have names ?

Months turned to years. He tried his best. He was proud to see his parishioners evolve. He got to marry Mrs MacLeod to a british man, named Ketch. She seemed happy with him and the man was subjugated by her. Her son didn’t seem to like him very much but he admitted to Sam that if his mother was happy then he was happy too. The Harvelle’s daughter left to do a roadtrip alone and despite her mother’s protests, she was obviously proud to see her child grow up. He visited his family sometimes. Dean had divorced Lisa and their son had been very upset. Karen, Bobby’s wife, died suddenly of an illness. But after a while, things settled down. He tried not to think of the demon, putting on a brave face for his family. He felt alone once he was in bed at night.

It had been about six years since he had left. Sam was talking to Father Novak, who was telling about his las trip to Rome. Sam had never been there, but Europe seemed to be a great destination and he would like to go. He was in the middle of a sentence when he saw him. The demon was leaning against a column, arms crossed on his chest. He had patches of red skin on his face and forearms, as if the skin had blistered. His smile was a bit dim but his eyes were gleaming when he noticed that Sam was looking at him. He excused himself and left Father Novak, going straight to the demon.

“Where were you?”

“Had a rough time. Colleagues of yours actually.”

He pointed at his face.

“There aren’t a lot of exorcists left but I guess I’m that lucky. How have you been ?”

Sam wanted to look unaffected, to tell him that he was perfectly okay without him. But he couldn’t lie to him.

“I missed you. I thought you had gotten bored with me.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Sam.”

His skin was tingling with the need to touch him. They escaped quietly to his room, falling on the bed in a tangle of limbs. It was heaven. He didn’t even care that it was a blasphem. They lied together, Sam caressing the blond’s wounds.

“Is it gonna heal?”

“With time yes.”

They went back to the church, walking in the aisles slowly.

“Are you gonna stay?”

“Have to enjoy you as much as possible before you run to Heaven.”

“Yeah, like I’m going there.”

The demon gave him a surprised look.

“You really think that.”

“I let you in. And even before that…”

The blond snickered.

“Well, we’ll see.”

He mumbled something about humans and souls, but Sam couldn’t make any sense of it.

“What should I call you ? You never said.”

“I’m Lucifer.”

“It’s latin?”

“It means lightbringer.”

“Not very demonic.” 

“I’ll tell you my story one day.” Lucifer promised.

“How did you escape the exorcists ?”

“You really don’t want to know, Sam.”

His smile was wicked and the dark gleam in his eyes made it easy to believe him. They stayed quiet for a while.

“Are you gonna stay here?”

“Are you?”

He considered the question. He always had the feeling that he following a traced path, so he had never thought about something else.

“I like it here.” He finally said.

“If you have some time to kill, we can go somewhere. I’ll take you back. Maybe.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

“Rome?”

“Rome if you want.”

“Rome it is then.”

“Perfect. I haven’t messed with the Vatican for decades.”

Sam elbowed him a bit too hard, but he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making Lucifer leave for good, but thinking of our poor Sam alone breaks my heart. I live for happy endings, what can I say?


End file.
